Computing devices are becoming more commonplace and are used for a wide variety of purposes. Every day, people use their computing devices to view, access, and/or interact with various types of content and information, especially as computing devices and applications are growing in number and in function. As an example, a user can use a computing device to access various types of media. The user can use the computing device to play music, movies, videos, audio books, audio broadcasts, and other content. In some cases, the user may want to scrub or otherwise navigate (e.g., fast forward, rewind) through a playback of the media. Conventional approaches typically enable the user to scrub or navigate through the media playback by moving a scrubbing element (e.g., slider, button, marker, pointer). Moreover, in some cases, text associated with the media can be presented in conjunction with the media playback. In one example, text in a subtitle file can be displayed while a movie is playing. However, conventional approaches to navigating media content and presenting text associated with the media content can be uninteresting and lacking in interactivity. This can negatively affect the overall user experience associated with using computing devices to access media content.